


You're just a Noiz

by 4ssassin4hire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: ...., DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, Gen, Poor noiz, dmmd - Freeform, im not, its sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ssassin4hire/pseuds/4ssassin4hire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter. Noiz can see it, but that's all he can do. He can't feel it. He can't feel anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're just a Noiz

Outside, it was snowing. And snowing meant cold. He knew this because he would see the gradual increase in the clothing that people would wear out and the speed in which people walked would increase. He would see more and more shops selling items like thermal under tops or a selection of gloves. He could see white whisps dispersing from chapped lips in the cold air, rising and becoming one with the air.  
And yet, he didn’t feel it. He felt nothing. Not the cool air through his hat, entwining with his hair, and not the snowy remains surrounding his boots. The only thing that made him similar was the numbness. He felt nothing, just as the cold had frozen the nerves of the people outside.  
But theirs was temporary. They would go inside their homes and become warm with the love of families and friends, the crackling fire in the fire place.  
He couldn’t do that. He could not go to his house and feel love and kindness and the warmth of a crackling fire. 

This was nothing to him. It was normal. But he sometimes wishes to feel human and not the monster he considers himself to be. He went to leave but the bench that he had become frozen to had made him think-maybe I am normal? For he clearly exhibited signs of warmth or he wouldn’t have had to pull so violently on trousers that had frozen over. He left with a sigh, he knew that considering himself normal was something only that would happen in his dreams. 

Rhyme. The one thing that made him like others. Usui, as he predicted, was to appear around the back alley. She appeared and he programmed his rhyme field so he could fight. This person was no one special. Normal attacks. Normal defence. Normal ALLmate. This player was normal. Boring even. So he quickly finished him off after swapping damage. He could have beaten him quicker, but he wanted to be like that player- normal. He wanted to feel. But he couldn’t. He was numb. And that’s all he was, numb. Just numb. And just a Noiz~


End file.
